


Empty Jealousy.

by DolleyAntoinette



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Hypocrisy, Jealousy, Language of Flowers, Poetry, Unless you want it to be, Up for interpretation, but not romantic - Freeform, implied hanahaki disease, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolleyAntoinette/pseuds/DolleyAntoinette
Summary: An Original PoemI push you away,And cry when you don’t come back.





	Empty Jealousy.

I push you away,  
And cry when you don’t come back.

My heart races in my chest,  
Throbbing so hard for your attention.  
It runs up my throat,  
Beating its way out.

I hack up flowers; golden.  
Crescent petals that curl out,  
Spread open, exposing it’s delicate sex  
And my heart.

Runs of scarlet trickle down my lips,  
And splash against my bust.  
_My heart is racing again._

As my stomach pirouettes and entangles itself,  
I do nothing. In hopes you will instead.

I hiss and spit,  
I bite at your hand which feeds me,  
I collect my golden flowers and give them to you,  
You take them and say nothing else.

Jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing, I've been wanting to get better and start posting more stuff, and it's been a hot minute, so baby steps I guess!
> 
> I've not written poetry in a long, long time, so it was kinda interesting to give it a go outside of a school context!
> 
> Please share any interpretations, thoughts, or critiques you may have! I'd love to hear any responses!


End file.
